joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite VS Battles Wiki User
Summary Composite VS Battles Wiki User is the hypothetical merging of every single VS Battles Wiki user who has ever existed (Yes, that includes him. You know who I'm talking about). A concept that I have been thinking for, like... one or two months maybe? The Composite VS Battles Wiki User is a combination of all their strengths, skills and abilities at their peak, minus their weaknesses and downfalls. The VS Battles Wiki User has the strongest capabilities of those weird creatures, the VS Battles Wiki users. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, 0''' via Fun and Games Board '''Name: Composite VS Battles Wiki User Origin: VS Battles Wiki and Real Life (Though the last one is debatable) Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: ~10% human* Powers and Abilities: Thread Manipulation (Can edit, derail, move, close and delete any thread), Profile Manipulation (Can downgrade and upgrade characters (with the right arguments), delete pages and lock them), Wiki Warping (Can change the apparence and layout of the wiki), An insane amount of patience, Can make calcs (To further support his arguments), BFR (Via ban (Users only) or moving articles to other wiki (Characters only)), Preparation, Cancer Manipulation and Resistance to it (What is in the mind of some users is sometimes far more disturbing that anything you can find on the internet), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Many users have sold their soul to the wiki, therefore not having one), Trolling (And he is really good at it), Roasting, Deep knowledge over a lot of verses, Computer Crashing (Via text walls), Meme Manipulation, Vandalization, Really good at debates, Duplication (Via sockpuppet accounts), Immortality (Types 6 (Can switch accounts) and 9), Any power he wants via Fun and Games Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Can make VS Threads about any character as long they aren't Tier 0''' or above. Able to sometimes go beyond the limitations of wikia and post a comment in a thread even after it reaches 500 replies), '''High Outerverse level via Fun and Games (Can make basically anything he wants), many of it's abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: Immeasurable (His true self exist outside Wikia), Omnipresent when someone breaks the wiki rules (Like seriously, I have seen some insanely fast bans) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: N/A (Can't physically interact with characters Though most of them hardly reach 10-B) Durability: N/A. Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina Above average, limitless with coffee Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Arguments, calcs, research, memes Intelligence: Above average to a really small degree to be honest Weaknesses: The FANDOM Staff (Sadly), bound to VS Battles Wiki's rules (not all of them with Fun and Games) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Content Revision Thread:' Composite VS Battles Wiki User analizes a character, verse, etc. and makes a Thread to change it's content. If it gets accepted then the changes are implemented. The most notable one is to make the character or verse follow the VS Battles Wiki Tiering System *'Stomp Thread:' If a thread is declared a stomp, both fighters are forbidden from fighting each other *'Sockpuppet account:' If his account is blocked, then he can simply switch to another. Also allows him to pretend to be many people * This is a high end Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 0 Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Thread Users Category:Profile Users Category:Wiki Users Category:BFR Users Category:Preparations Users Category:Patience Users Category:Calc Users Category:Cancer Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Trolls Category:Text Wall Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Meme Users Category:Vandalization Users Category:Roasters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Rage Users Category:Good thing VSBW Users don't exist Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals